The Realtime FFT
by shadowjoninx9
Summary: A new beginning! the old team is new again.. read to find out. rating up-ed for chapter three, lots of bloody violence, thanks to a certain Algus...... not gonns give away anymore, nope, uh uh sorry......


Chapter 1: Engage! and Survive?!  
  
"Look there!" A voice from behind startled the average sized male that was staring off into space. As another human-raced character dashes across the fields of Igros Castle.  
"DELITA! Don't do that to me!" The former halted to greet his friend, 'Razma. you always would leave yourself open to an attack from behind.' Razma, a fifteen year old boy was one of the many sons of the king of Igros. His former job was as a Squire and a part-time Chemist, but being on the many battlefields that surrounded the country of Igros, he had managed to level his skills up enough to become not only a Knight, but a Black, White, Time mage, and a Summoner. Though he chose to only to remain in the Black Mage class,(for it's incredible range of destructive, and ranged spells.) Delita, on the other hand was Razma's best friend, and had only just begun to learn abilities in the Monk category, having mastered all of his Squire abilities, and getting his job levels high enough. He was an excellent attacker coming equipped with a rare Blood Sword, and Diamond Armor. Whereas Razma had been adorned with the Ultra-rare Zeus rod, and Robe of Darkness, he himself was more in tuned to the spirits and could and would cause the most damage using magic rather than a weapon.  
"So.What's our mission?" Delita was now wildly swinging at the air as if trying desperately to cut down some invisible foe, and drain it's life force.  
"We are here to liberate the Mandalia Plains from a horde of Goblins and one Panther." He turns to walk off towards the horizon when the frightened look upon Delita's face tells him otherwise.  
"They're here!"  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Cut scene~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minister?"  
"Yes, Agrias what is it?"  
"Whatever happened to the ancient Germonic Scriptures in the tale of the Zodiac Brazes?"  
"Why for heavens, what do you mean? They have always been right here.in this box." His already flapped over face crinkled even more at the fact that the Holy Knight, the one that had been appointed by Lord Goltana himself would ask was she has already known. His heart filled with sorrow, and confusion, yet still Minister Artenia walked across the brightly lit room under the stained windows to the golden case that held the Scriptures in its bowels. Carefully placing a wrinkled hand upon the lid he slowly lifted the cover , and to his surprise the box was...empty! A strong presence of evil surged around his heart and soul.  
"They are gone! The scriptures have been stolen! They are still here! Agrias, retrieve the scriptures by any means necessary!"  
"Your wish is my command, Minister!"  
  
Yet another cut-scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gahhh! They're too strong!" Delita had been taking goblin punch after Goblin Punch, and was continuously missing at every attempt he had to heal himself.  
"Yeah.I know! Wait, Delita.what are you wearing?"  
"Diamond armor, Why?"  
"Because.I have a plan, fall back three steps to o your left."  
"But I'll be surrounded by the Goblins!"  
"Exactly."  
"Whatever." He fell back to where he was directed and waited for the nearby panther to make his move. To his surprise it fell forward right next to the goblins making a sort of star pattern.  
"Right.now my turn. Mistress of the Ice! I call to thee. Shiva attack!!"  
A dimensional rift opened high above the mass of evil congregated below. Suddenly, an icy chill filled the air as the maiden flew down onto the field casting an orb of solid ice around the victims and Delita. Then the orb shattered into a million pieces killing off all the enemies, but healing Delita by 300 points.  
"Whoa. I never knew that Diamond armor absorbed ice magic! When did you become a summoner?"  
  
My section- This is where I, Scythe, with express my thoughts and make random comments to my readers. This is my first attempt at a Tactics game fic, but how did I do. I looked up the names last night and found that I am correct. Delita's mysterious past haunts him in the next chapter, and the revealing of Razma's fathers death! Zara. if you still out there I want you to know that Final Solution rocks my socks!! GO ZIM!!!! Keep up the awesome work. looking forward to reading more stuffs from ya! Thankies all!! 


End file.
